Spider-Man Vales Vigilante
by SpacingOutt
Summary: Jaune arc was a failure at everything. After failing to get into Beacon Academy and too ashamed to go home he takes up residence in vale. Jaune always wanted to be a hero, he just didn't know how. That is until a robbery takes place and changes his life for the better, as he realizes that with great power comes... You know.


Dear Mom and Dad,

 _How are things back at home, I hope the girls are treating you well. Everything's okay here... Turns out I wasn't good enough for Beacon. I just want to say i'm sorry for everything I put you threw. I'm happy to say I'm making a life for myself in vale now. I got a job at a local Dust Shop, turns out its where I am as I write this. We're never really busy so I have a lot of free time. it pays well and my boss is a really nice guy. I have a small apartment downtown, its not much but its home. I wan't you to know that i'm sorry that I wont be able to live up to the family name,I... I'm sorry I didn't really take anything seriously about training, I thought that I would just be the hero, like in all the old story's dad told me. I thought wrong. The fist few weeks were hard but things are finally starting to look up for me and I want you to know that i'm alive and happy. I'm sorry if this sounds cowardly but I need you know that i'm not coming home, at least not now. Tell the girls that I love them and will see them soon._

 _Sincerely, your son, Jaune Arc._

He read over the letter one last time before letting out a sigh. Did he really want to send It? He sighed once more and went into the back of the store. He opened his locker and placed the letter on the top shelf.

 _Ding Ding_

He heard the familiar sound of the door opening and that meant only one thing. Customers.

Rushing over to the front of the store Jaune saw a single girl. A pair of shiny silver eyes gazed boredly at him through through red tinged locks of black hair. She was wearing a red cloak over her outfit, all with a skirt. She slowly walked over where Jaune was.

"Um... Can you please tell me where the weapon magazines are?" She asked politely. Her silver eyes gazed at him, and for some strange reason he just couldn't help but smile.

"Of Course they're on aisle one in the back, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Was all the girl said before she put on headphones and skipped to the back. Jaune released a sigh, honestly this store was certainly different, Most dust shops only had dust and crystals, not only did From Dust Til Dawn have that but it also had an entire mini-mart inside. He still had no idea why it wasn't popular.

The owner has hit hard times and now has to keep the shop open late. Since Jaune was the only employee, he had to help the old man close up shop everyday. Oh well, it was the least he could do for what he did for him.

 ** _Two Months ago..._**

Jaune arc was laying on a bench in the darkness of Vale. This was his bench for the past three weeks and he had been making good use of it as a bed. For over a week he would do all sorts of odd jobs just to try and make enough to live on. He had been saving up, and thought that he could finally rent a hotel for a night. Why? Well you see, while Jaune might be terrible in a fight, and really dense, but he isn't stupid. Sure his courage faltered sometimes and he is not the go-to person for comfort, but he was actually pretty smart. He had a plan to make something for himself.

It was simple really. He had been applying to all sorts of jobs, and coming back the next day to see if he even had a shot at an interview. Of course with one look at his homeless attire he was sent away without so much as a glance back. That is until he came upon a cheeky little store with a help wanted sign in the window. The name of said store was none other than From Dust Til Dawn. After filling out an application, Jaune had ran into the owner of the store and had somehow convinced him to at least give him an interview.

Jaune had planed to look his absolute best while at said interview, so with all the money he saved up he bought a single outfit and had just enough cash for a single night at a local motel. Sure it was complete trash, but at least he had a shower and a bed for a night. The next day came fast and Jaune was a nervous wreck this was his one chance to actually get a job. He could NOT afford to blow it.

He signed out of the motel and started his walk to the dust shop. He had gotten there thirty minutes prior and had waited patiently for his interview to start. The owner had introduced him self as Sully and he started to ask Jaune the basic interview questions. Jaune had answered everyone to the best of his ability and when the interview was over the owner had told Jaune to come back the in the next two days to see if he got the job. Forty eight hours is how long he had to wait. Forty eight long hours until he finally entered the store. Sully had a bright smile on his old face and congratulated Jaune on getting the job.

Jaune was filled with joy to saw the least. After Two and a half weeks of roughing it, he had finally manged to get a job, a REAL job. After two months of long hard work, Jaune had been able to finally afford a small apartment downtown.

 ** _Present day._**

While sully was attending the cash register. Jaune was unloading boxes of dust into containers, the day was coming close to the end.

 _Just one more hour to go_. Jaune thought.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door being opened once more. Turning around Jaune saw a lot of people coming into the store, and from the looks of it Jaune could only assume that this was not going to end well. They were all dressed in black suits with red ties... Not to mention that they were all wearing sunglasses.

 _Isn't it dark outside?_

The only one who wasn't wearing the same as them, apparently had a tendency to be the center of attention. He had a cigar in his mouth, his bowler hat cover up some of his orange hair. His choice of clothing was the exact opposite of the idiots who where sunglasses at night. Dressed in a white suit Roman Torchwick walked right up to Sully.

"Do you have any Idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late." He asked as his goons pointed guns at him.

Sully quickly put his hands in the air, knowing he couldn't possibly take them on, not at his age.

"Please just take my lien and leave."

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh calm down we're not here for you're money. Grab the dust." He ordered his men.

Jaune currently was hiding behind one of the aisles. If he could make it to the back rooms then he could use the work-scroll and call for help.

 _Note to self... Buy a damn scroll._

Suddenly he felt an object touch his back. Turning around Jaune came face to face with one of the goons.

"Looks like we have ourselves an employee of this fine establishment." He said.

His gun was pointed directly at Jaune's chest.

"Move." He ordered.

Jaune slowly carried his way to the front of the store. The gun touched his back the entire way.

"Boss, We got someone." He said. Roman just eyed Jaune than at the goon.

"Good for you, what do you want a cookie? Just... Just hold onto him until we're done here, I want this to be a clean job."

Roman eyed Jaune briefly before returning to smoking his cigar.

Jaune felt the gun still pointed at his back honestly, he felt like they were taking a lifetime weren't there like fifteen of them or something?

 _That's right they all have those stupid sunglasses on they probably can't even see where the hell they're going. Idiots._

It was quiet in the store, or as quite it can get during a robbery. It was a good plan but unfortunately there's always something, or rather _someone_ to screw it up. That's when everything went to shit. A man was sent flying back towards the man hall. Torchwick let out a sigh as he gestured for some of the men to go see who did it.

He was responded by someone flying across the entire room smashing threw the window. That's when Jaune's life took a turn for the worse as a gunshot echoed threw out the building. The shock from the gun spooked Jaune really bad as his first reaction was to see if Sully was okay. He looked over at sully only to receive a horrified look. At first Jaune was confused, however his confusion ended when Jaune felt pain. A lot of pain.

Looking down at his stomach blood was pouring threw his shirt. Slowly his body fell to the ground as he started a raging coughing fit and by the looks of it, that too was spilling blood. Darkness started to cloud his vision slowly as he caught glimpses of red clashing with the criminals. He spared a look to sully and tried to mouth a thank you for everything, But it came out with blood gushing from his mouth. God he must look pathetic. He had just started a honest to god life and this is how he is repaid. Just his luck and things were starting to look his way too.

 _If there is one thing that I regret... It has to be never being able to say goodbye my family. I'm sorry, everyone._

Darkness faded around him as his body collapsed on the cold hard ground. He heard voices but he didn't care anymore the pain was overbearing and it was getting cold. Real cold. The last thing Jaune heard before he fell into his death was strange to say the least. He couldn't make out who but it sounded like it was coming from a girl. It felt somewhat comforting considering he was going to die.

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Wow that happened. Welcome to this fanfiction, First let us say thank you the reader for taking the time to read our fanfiction! Just so you know this is a collaboration with my good friend Tyger. I'll leave both our other solo pages last, just if you wan't a good read. Sully, just in case you don't know is what we named the old man in the first episode, he's been around in RWBY enough to at least give him a name. So, Spider-Man... That's a thing,Or will be. Now before you start speculation on some stuff its time to tell you whats going to be DIFFERENT about this Spider-Man from the one you know. First he is NOT a genetically altered human. Meaning he is just as normal as anyone on RWBY. I will go into what he actually has in the later chapters, so you'll just have to read to find out, But I promise eventually he will be the Web slinger we know in love. Yes... Eventually this is an entire NEW origin story and Jaune is practically on his own... For now. So let's be honest you can't expect him to just like Peter Parker can you? Anyway that's it for us until next time- _SpacingOutt_**

 **Ditto to the above. I'm working on some omake's currently so expect to see some of them soon. Also, couldn't stop humming spidey-jaune while I was editing, I suggest you try it, it's quite entertaining. - Tyger Specifically**

 ** _Check out our solo work! Author's  
tyger0011  
And  
BobbyBusha_**


End file.
